


My Dreams Came True:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Danny & Chin: Just Fit Series: [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Ass Play, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Beds, Bedtime Routines, Body Worship, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Butt Slapping, Children, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Cock & Ball Nibbling, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Consensual, Dinner, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e12 Ka 'Aelike (The Deal), Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Exposed/Exposure, Family, Family Dinners, General, Kissing, Licking, Love Bites, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Male Slash, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Cuddling, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Rimming, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Stripping, Torn/Ruined Clothes, Uncle-Niece Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 05:20:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10937823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny & Chin are so glad that the Mexico Experience has been behind them, & that Sara is now home with them, What do they say to each other?, & to the little girl, after they get her ready for bed?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones, & Enjoy!!!!*





	My Dreams Came True:

*Summary: Danny & Chin are so glad that the Mexico Experience has been behind them, & that Sara is now home with them, What do they say to each other?, & to the little girl, after they get her ready for bed?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones, & Enjoy!!!!*

 

It was a quiet evening at Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly's house, The Computer Genius & his lover, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams were enjoying some quality time with their niece, Sara Diaz, who was just enjoying being around her two favorite men in the whole world. It was a perfect way to end the great day, that they had.

 

"May I have some more milk please, Uncle Danno ?", she asked with a smile, "Of course, My Lady, Anything for you", He did a sweeping bow, which made Chin & her both laugh in response to it. "I am so glad to be back here, Uncle Chin, I really like it here, You, Uncle Danny, & the rest of our ohana is here, Plus, I have fun with you", The Handsome Native said with a smile, "I am so glad to hear that, Pumpkin, You deserve to be happy always", He kissed the top of her head, & when Danny came back, they enjoyed their time together.

 

As bedtime came, Sara was brushing her teeth after her uncles helped her get everything ready, like they had every night, since they got back from Mexico, once she was done, she hopped into bed, with a grin on her face. "I love you, Guys", she leaned up, & kissed them both on the cheeks. "We love you too, Peanut", Chin said, as he kissed her "goodnight", & the blond detective mirrored her gesture, & said, "Get some rest, okay ?, We'll see you in the morning". She nodded, & fell to sleep with no problems at all.

 

"Mmmm, I want you so bad, God Damn, You & your ridiculous button down shirt", The Handsome Lieutenant said with a growl, as he ripped the offending item off of his body, both don't care, where it landed. He kissed & worshiped that upper body, while he was trying to get his lover naked & exposed in front of him. "I dreamt of fucking you with just your shirt unbuttoned, & nothing else," which made the blond shiver in response to what he was saying, He leaned down & bit a nipple, while he got his boxers, & pants off, He smiled wickedly, & said, "You like that, Don't you ?, How about I tell you that I dreamed of taking this tight ass, & bending it over my desk, & fucking you over & over", Danny said with a moan, "Babe, Don't tease, It's not nice, Fuck me already", Chin got out of his clothes, & got himself, & Danny into position, so they can have their night of passion.

 

He entered & thrusted into & out of Danny, while smacking his perfect ass, Danny was moaning in pleasure, letting it take over him, & enjoyed it, Chin bent down, & rimmed him, making his nerves & nerve endings completely sensitive. Then, He turned him over, & made his way down, working his whole body. He bit, licked, & teased his lover's nipples, & teased his navel, with his tongue, He left love bites, & claim marks, on his body. He got to his cock & balls, sighed, cause it's the most beautiful sight, he ever saw.

 

He made a meal out of it, & licked & teased the slit, making it extremely sensitive, which was driving the loudmouth detective crazy, & he let loose his load, & was in a state of bliss, after he exploded, Chin forced him to have multiple orgasms, which was okay by him. They were controlled, & denied, It drove up the heat, & intensity in the room, as they were both sweaty. Danny had one more orgasm, & he came cursing, & then he knew that he had to pay his lover back for it.

 

"Your night is gonna get hotter, **_Baby_** ", he said, as he growled seductively, as he puts Chin's hands up to the headboard, so he would touch him, as he was carrying out his plan, Danny made sure that his lover was getting the same experience that he was. Chin was howling, cause his penis was being squeezed, & played with, especially his foreskin, which he knew drives his partner very crazy with lust, desire, & passion.

 

Chin came multiple & hard, while he had his orgasms, & Danny made sure that he got everything that the computer man was offering, & they were both spent, as a result. Danny turned to face his lover, "I love you so much, Chin, Thank you for making my dreams come true", & Chin smiled, & said, "I love you too, Ipo". They snuggled & cuddled against each other, & fell asleep in each other's arms, not bothering to get up the next morning, cause they don't want to leave, & go to work.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
